A great variety of methods and systems have been developed for direct optical measurement of teeth and the subsequent automatic manufacture of dentures. The term “direct optical measurement” signifies surveying of teeth in the oral cavity of a patient This facilitates the obtainment of digital constructional data necessary for the computer-assisted design (CAD) or computer-assisted manufacture (CAM) of tooth replacements without having to make any cast impressions of the teeth. Such systems typically includes an optical probe coupled to an optical pick-up or receiver such as charge coupled device (CCD) and a processor implementing a suitable image processing technique to design and fabricate virtually the desired product.
One conventional technique of the kind specified is based on a laser-triangulation method for measurement of the distance between the surface of the tooth and the optical distance probe, which is inserted into the oral cavity of the patient. The main drawback of this technique consists of the following. It is assumed that the surface of the tooth reflects optimally, e.g. Lambert's reflection. Unfortunately, this is not the case in practice and often the data that is obtained is not accurate.
Other techniques, which are embodied in CEREC-1 and CEREC-2 systems commercially available from Siemens GmbH or Sirona Dental Systems, utilize the light-section method and phase-shift method, respectively. Both systems employ a specially designed hand-held probe to measure the three-dimensional coordinates of a prepared tooth. However, the methods require a specific coating (i.e. measurement powder and white-pigments suspension, respectively) to be deposited to the tooth. The thickness of the coating layer should meet specific, difficult to control requirements, which leads to inaccuracies in the measurement data.
By yet another technique, mapping of teeth surface is based on physical scanning of the surface by a probe and by determining the probe's position, e.g. by optical or other remote sensing means, the surface may be imaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,502 discloses an optical probe for three-dimensional surveying. The operation of the probe is based on the following. Various patterns are projected onto the tooth or teeth to be measured and corresponding plurality of distorted patterns are captured by the probe. Each interaction provides refinement of the topography.